


Scuffle

by sleepingirl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Valkyrie, Consent Issues, F/M, Mind Control, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingirl/pseuds/sleepingirl
Summary: “Weak,” he said, uninterested, though she couldn’t hear, and he again channeled magic through his hand to subdue her fully. Eyes still rolled up, she started to pitch backwards, losing her balance, and Loki caught her with his other arm. He could feel his magic settling in around her mind, binding it.--If their fight on Sakaar had ended a little differently...((Prompt: Loki/Valkyrie with a few particular flavors of erotic mind control))





	Scuffle

He exchanged blows with her in the hall and noticed the flash of a curious mark on her arm, so his next swing was a feint to be able to pull back her bracer to reveal a tattoo.

“You’re a Valkyrie,” he said, pleasantly surprised, keeping his tone even, though he was breathing hard with exertion. “I thought the Valkyries had all died gruesome deaths.”

Predictably, she was enraged, and slammed him into the wall to tower over him.

“Choose your next words wisely,” she spat.

He grinned, as she’d neglected to secure his arms.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Loki said. “That must be a rather painful memory.” And quickly, he brought his hand up and gripped her head, using his magicks to sneak into her mind and bring it to the surface, forcing her to relive it in detail. He watched it along with her before he grew bored of the death and came back to himself, still stirring her up inside so her hands finally went limp and she dropped her weapons.

“Weak,” he said, uninterested, though she couldn’t hear, and he again channeled magic through his hand to subdue her fully. Eyes still rolled up, she started to pitch backwards, losing her balance, and Loki caught her with his other arm. He could feel his magic settling in around her mind, binding it.

“Stand straight,” he said, chastising, removing his hand, and her body obeyed, standing up at attention. He got up from the ground to look at her.

Her eyes were open again, and there was the shadow of her fury still playing across her face in the slightest twitch of her eyebrows, which delighted him, and he would savor it until it served him no longer.

“Oh, you don’t like this very much, do you?” Loki said, grinning. “That’s too bad. The gentler sex always falls more easily under control.”

Just as he felt her start to thrash mentally in anger, he tightened his grip on her mind, effortlessly, and saw the loss of muscle form around her eyes as she began to lose to the assault.

“Yes, and you don’t even like men,” he drawled, walking a slow, appraising circle around her stiffened form, noting all the subtle signs of her unwilling surrender. “How humiliating this must be, then. I’m sure you’d rather be at the hands of a lady.”

The Valkyrie couldn’t respond, of course; her eyes had glazed over. Absently, he released the hold on her body, and she relaxed, but still looked at him blankly, waiting for a command.

“Too easy,” Loki sighed. “Look: remove your armor.”

Immediately, the Valkyrie went to undo the buckles, methodically, practiced, although Loki fancied that she slept in the layers of reinforced leather here on Sakaar. They dropped, piece by piece onto the floor, and all the while she behaved as though it was the most normal thing to do, disrobing in a hallway where anyone might happen upon them.

“Stop,” he said finally, as she got to the cotton underneath. Her arms returned to her sides. “You are too boring to keep this way forever.” He inspected his nails. “I liked it better when you had personality. Be more animated, will you?”

He shifted his magic in her head, altered her perception of him until she saw him as the godly figure he truly was. Even if she could not see the utter humiliation of being adjusted from one of Asgard’s greatest warriors to a simpering wench, Loki was reveling in the adoring smile and wide eyes that formed slowly on her face.

“Better,” he said, feeling the spark and thrill of it.

“I hope you like it,” she said, earnestly. Her voice had taken on a slightly higher, feminine pitch.

“I do,” Loki said, approvingly. “Now, finish undressing. You were not enthusiastic enough before.”

“Of course,” the Valkyrie said, smiling beatifically, and while Loki had not yet decided whether he would use her body, he would, at the very least, have a wonderful time parading her around in the nude and causing a scene. Perhaps before one of the Grandmaster’s matches, through the stands. She would be furious if he decided to release her, and oh, he could imagine the look on her face... It would be a lovely game of cat and mouse, and it would be even sweeter to outsmart her a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is sort of different mind control than what I'm used to writing, but I'm pleased with it anyways. I love love love Loki and the MCU and I'm happy to finally have dipped toes into it. I'd like to do more Loki stuff at some point (although I usually ship Thorki bc I'm trash). Follow me on my 18+ Tumblr if you'd like, at h-sleepingirl.tumblr.com!


End file.
